My pain My suffering
by Waffle Crisp
Summary: When Kagome's abusive mother has finally hit Kagome for the last time and sends her packing. What will Kagome do? what will the others think when they see her in feudal japan longer than usual?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHERS! **

"Kagome, wait up!" Yelled Inuyasha coming from Kaede's hut.Kagome just kept walking she didn't want to talk to Inuyasha for the rest of the day or maybe the rest of the week! "STOP FALLING ME INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she walked faster. "Inuyasha let Kagome go. She just needs time to cool down." Miroku explained patting Inuyasha on the back. "Whatever" Inuyasha mumbled pushing Miroku's hand off of him.

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe Inuyasha would say that!" Kagome said out loud standing in front of the bones Eaters well. "He can be such a jerk!" Kagome looked back at the path that she walked down to get to the well. Inuyasha didn't fallow her. She turned back around and went down the well.

OoOoOoOoO

"Inuyasha you're such a baka" Shippo said hitting inuyasha on his leg. Inuyasha made out a growl and started hitting Shippo on the head. "Ow, you don't have to hit me." Shippo said rubbing the two lumps on the top of his head. "You know, after today, you should go to see Kagome and ask for forgiveness." Sango suggested. "You know how she felt about you and Kikyo." Miroku added. "But you know how forgiving she is. So it's not a big deal." Miroku said. "Fine, I'll say sorry to the wench tomorrow, happy now?"

"Yes!" Everyone said happily.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome hated going home, her abusive drunk mother always hitting her when ever she comes back alone. She wished her and that baka Inuyasha didn't get into a fight. She could turn back now but she would only make it worse. She and him both needed time to cool off.

OoOoOoOo

Kagome finally arrived in her time, she could hear her grandfather. She climbed out the well, ready for whatever her mother was about to do to her this time. Kagome gently push pushed open the shrine doors, feeling the warm sun hit her face. 'Today is going to be a long day' she thought and let out a small sigh.

OoOoOoOo

Waffle: Woo that's one chapter done, sorry no events happen it.

Inu: Damn, you sure do suck

Waffle: What you say? –angry-

Inu: I said YOU SURE DO SUCK. LET ME SPELL IT TO YOU, BAKA?!

Waffle: -Beats you with a rock- Now say sorry! 

Kag: -walks in- What the…

Inu: Kagome Kagome! Tell Waffle to stop. –covers head-

Waffle: You will think again before you talk to me like that. –hits harder with a bigger rock-

Kag: -stares. Not knowing what to do- um guys?

Inu: YES! I'M SORRY!!! –crys-

Waffle: Good, what is it kagome?

Kag: The readers are ready for the next chapter…

Inu: She's a baka Kag –whispers-

Waffle: Oh yes, can't forget that. –hits rock over inuysha's head- Now on with the Story!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome opened the door, "Mom! I'm back" Kagome put on a fake smile, she didn't want her mom seeing her angry. "Don't yell my name bitch, get your dumb ass in here!" Kagome's mother yelled. 'Oh no' Kagome thought. Kagome was standing in the kitchen just five feet away from her mom. Her mother was cutting carrots for today's dinner. "Kagome, you told me you weren't coming home till next month." She said in a playful but scary voice. "I-I um had to get more s-stuff f-for m-my friends." Kagome stuttered. Kagome's mother stopped cutting the carrots and walked towards Kagome. She knew better not to move or it would make it worse.

All of a sudden kagome's mother punched her in the face and stabbed the knife into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome cried in pain. "Never lie to me! Get out of my house, pack everything you need and just go back down the well. You're not my dauther, you useless dumb bitch." Kagome's mother said roughly taking the knife out of kagome's shoulder. Kagome fell to the floor holding her wound as it bleed non-stop. She struggled to her feet and walked out the house back the the shrine. She felt so much pain, physically and mentally. Her grandfather looked at her with disgrace so did her little brother. It seemed as if no one loved her…

oOoOoO

Kagome climbed out the well, her wound was hurting more and it was still bleeding. She fell to the wet moist grass. 'Inuyasha would be here soon' Kagome thought before passing out from all the blood lost. 

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes widen. 'Kagome's blood…' Inuyasha thought before running out the hut running towards the Kagome's scent.

OoOoOoO

It was nightfall when kagome woken up. Her shoulder was bandaged up and the side of her face where her mother punched her was a bit swollen. She saw Inuyasha holding her hand while stroking her hair gently. He looked at her, he smiled, happy to see her finally awake. "Kagome, who did this to you?" He said worried yet angry. He gently placed her hand on her stomach. 'I haven't told him about my mother' Kagome thought, tears start to fill kagome's eyes. She had to tell him sooner or later. Inuyasha placed his thumb on hesr cheeks gently wiping away her tears. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders , wincing a little from the pain in her right shoulder and giving him the 'I don't know' look. "Kagome you have to tell who did this to you!" Inuyasha yelled. She just sat there crying and shaking her head. Right now, she just didn't think it was the right time to tell him. He sighed and walked out of the hut leaving the crying kagome.

Waffle: Sorry, if that was a bit random or boring. I'm new to this stuff!

Inu: Just Shut up and go on with the next chapter…

Waffle: FINE –gives Inuyasha an evil look-


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry, just an author's note.

I need some ideas, I got a couple but I want to hear yours as well.

Send me a message or use the review thing…just help me!!!!

A story update will be later today. (8-11-07)


End file.
